Rapture's Stories
by Haddi Etana
Summary: The battle against Team Andrew Ryan and Team Atlas takes place here, with three adults who begin connecting to each other and have to rely on one another in the end to escape Rapture, two being from Atlas' team and one from Ryan's. Their reasons of being there is explained either very soon, or very late in the story, which is why one of them are there anyways. Slight Crack-Fic.
1. Warm Welcome

**A/N Okay, this story is something old that I finished a long time ago, when Bioshock 2 was brand new, and I dug it up. I wrote it by hand and always pondered on if I should send it or not, so I have finally decided to bring it to the internet! Wooo! Some characters I do not own... And remember, this was for fun! So don't get butt hurt if something is wrong. I guess you could say it's crack-ficy. So yeah, enjoy Rapture's Stories.**

CHAPTER 1

Warm Welcome

* * *

"Welcome to team Atlas!" Shouted the Announcer

"Hell yeah!" John- A newcomer to the team Atlas- reloaded his shotgun as he yelled happily. Something to just be dramatic about, everyone wants to seem that way even though it's in some apocalyptic under the sea city.

The boy had slightly skin, brown shaggy hair that sometimes laid over his eyes, bright blue eyes and a dirty baby blue button up shirt, half way tucked into his grey trousers. He had dusty, scraped black shoes and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

Alma- The Commander of Team Atlas- just stood on stage, hands on hips and a huge frown plastered on her pale lips, staring at the boy. Her eyes were covered by her strawberry blonde bangs, rest of her hair falling right above her shoulders. Her dress was a murky green color with a red tie held by a golden pin with a white-collar surrounding it, a dark green ribbon tied tightly around her waist. Her dress was sleeveless and her shoes were black flats and knee socks.

When John noticed the girl giving him a curious look, he raised a brow right back at her, pretty much feeling she was doing the same expression. "What?" He asked the woman with a confused tone. Can't he just enjoy himself for once?

"I'm trying to do a speech here, so shut up, will you?" She asked furiously, then turned her attention back to the microphone in front of her. She cleared her throat then yelled into it "Up with Atlas, down with Andrew Ryan!" She gave a dazzling smile, and loud claps were bursting out, encouraging her words.

John stared at his Commander and hopped on stage "Sorry to burst your bubble, but" he grabbed a tape recorder off of the ground and pressed a red button, causing all claps to immediately stop "We're the only ones in here" he stated with a smirk.

It was true, there were many fold out chairs in the dirty room, but not a single person could be seen in one. The encouragement meeting was planned for the next day, and Alma had decided to work on it, getting pushed to say 'Welcome to Team Atlas' by John so he could be dramatic.

The young adult shot her head to John and snatched the recorder "I need to get it perfect for Atlas!" She growled, her lips forming into a deep frown. John was glad he couldn't see her eyes. She raised a hand as if about to hit him "Sorry!" He flinched, pressing his gun to himself and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Commander!" Someone screamed, running in suddenly. The door opening echoed in the destroyed room. A teenager who had joined two months ago was coated in dust, and her blonde hair was a mess as always. She had a blue dress that stopped mid-calf, and no sleeves. She had no shoes on at all, and her eyes were a dark brown. She was second-in-command.

"Yes, April?" Alma said, quickly becoming calm and relaxed, bringing her hand down immediately and folding both hands into each other.

"Ryan's Commander has finally broke through our defenses, she's pretty much killing everyone! She doesn't have much men with her, but we still need as much help as we can take" the girl explained, looking very distressed.

Alma's lips formed into a straight, firm line, then her voice was very demanding "Set as many traps as you can make, put everyone behind cover and shoot from there, make sure it's behind a wall so the fire won't hurt them that much. Also, make sure their not too struck up with ADAM to even cooperate" Alma ordered. April nodded and ran outside quickly.

The young adult turned to John "Go and get your ammo ready, like she said, we're going to need as many men as we can take" she said coldly, jumping off the stage and her hand becoming a nest for wasps. She grabbed a random mask off from a nearby seat, which was a hog [justwannamakeherlookfunny]. John nodded and jogged to the end of the stage, shoving bullets into his pockets then putting a peacock mask on that was on the floor.

Alma left with John tracking behind her, they ran down broken stairs. "Where are we going?" John yelled over the bullets and screaming, his foot landing on another step and it breaking. He tripped and let out an 'eep', regaining his pace.

"To where Ryan's commander is, of course" Alma yelled back, not making any movements to look at John, just continuing to run down with ease.

They got finally got down the stairs, now heading to a nearby door. It opened automatically, a dead body falling down from leaning on the once shut door and blood pouring out of his face. Alma stepped over the body with a bored expression while John just looked disgusted "Who would do that?" He asked on the edge of throwing up, noticing he was mostly burnt and it was noticeable to see his crisp insides.

"Tayler" was Alma's only reply, pointing up to a young woman with a pink pistol in one hand and fire blazing in the other. She stood up on one of the ledges on the second floor with Team Ryan behind her, shooting wildly.

The young adult had brown hair, bangs pinning to the left side of her face to hide her left eye, and hair into a tight bun. She had a deep tan pink top that was sleeveless with a white-collar and round blue pin in the middle. Her skirt was pink with white polka dots and no shoes. Her skin was a sickly pale color, looking very unhealthy, but then again, who ever looks healthy in Rapture? Her mask was a famous one around Rapture, a rabbit.

John watched as she charged up her fire, blasting down and striking everyone down below. More people came in from Vita chambers nearby, looking more and more tired with every time they were back. She aimed her pink pistol, which John couldn't help but giggle at, and shot at a man right between the eyes, which John stopped giggling at.

Tayler noticed Alma and grinned madly "Lookie! It's Almond!" (A/N her name is pronounced All (which sounds pike the 'Al' in Almond)-ma, thus, Tayler gave her the nickname Almond) she said with a twisted tone. The female shot down another row of ADAM druggie's.

"Sh-she's Ryan's Commander?" John asked in a stutter of fear, running behind cover with Alma. He followed her, not knowing what to do in the situation at hand. He's been to Rapture for a shot amount of time, and had only killed two people.

"Yes." Alma replied in a cold tone, obviously hating the nickname 'Almond'

"She's the Devil!" John heard someone from right next to him, causing him to jump a bit. He saw a girl holding a Tommy Gun, with a ballroom mask on, and from the way the dress looked, he could tell it was April "She's a psychopath! And the surprising thing to it all is that she isn't a druggie to ADAM" she informed the boy, looking over the wall at Taylor, who shot another spring of fire down near her. April quickly backed up with wide eyes.

"Rumor has it" Alma said, grabbing both of their attentions "That she's Ryan's adopted child, saying he's become a softie" she explained, not looking at them and more focusing on an unsuspected psychopath. The woman charged up her lighting bolt. Alma shot the lighting, but it Tayler noticed it quickly and moved from the lightening's way with incredible speed.

Then, suddenly, she was shot.

Tayler's eyes widen, blood suddenly flooding (Well, I wouldn't say flooding) out of her shoulder. Her eyes traced to who had done it, and John was on his knees behind the barricade, aiming his shotgun right at her as the smoke filled out from the other end. The man's eyes were huge in shock himself. It was a big shock to everyone, really. No one has ever really hit her beside's Alma, who knew the girl's weak spots like the back of her hand, but sad enough, Tayler could tell she knew and covered it up every time.

There was suddenly a loud laugh exploding from Tayler, getting everyone back on alert, she had a huge grin on her face and blazed a huge fire around her, so no one saw her.

"She's trying to escape!" Shrieked Alma, shooting up from where she was sitting and running to the fire. She charged up Winter Blast, then shooting around the floor of where the fire came off on. When all flames died away, Tayler and her men were gone, leaving Alma in an angry mess "The bitch!" She yelled in frustration.

"A-Alma!" One of the druggie's yelled out to her, who was a very chubby man, looking worse with all sorts of deformation on him

"What?!" Alma turned around, making the man feel her glare through the bundle of bangs over the mask.

"Ryan's commander escaped, but one of their territories is nearby! No one is there now!" He explained to her, laughing nervously in fear no ADAM would be given to him with the Commander in such a foul mood now.

Alma sat there for a moment, her scowling mouth forming into realization and then grinned as crazy as Tayler's "Go! Everyone with Tommy guns and Pistol's head over now!" She screeched out, ordering everyone.

April grinned and saluted John off, running off with people with Tommy Guns and Pistols while everyone sat there unsure "And people who carry Pipes" then some other people ran off with the others "Everyone else continue what you were doing before Tayler came. If you're too brain-damaged to remember, find something to do" Alma walked away, heading back over to John who was now alone "Come with me, Atlas has requested to meet with you" she said in an emotionless tone

"Huh, how do you know that?" John asked in confusion, getting up off of the rocky ground and dusting off his behind out of habit. They've been at the battle field the entire time, and John hadn't seen anyone but April and him talk to her.

"I have a radio implanted in my head that's connected with everyone around here. They have to connect up to mine first, but I can't reply to them at all since it's only for receiving messages, not sending them, but they all have hand-held radio's" she explained dully, continuing to walk "It's a long way there, so keep your mask on and shotgun ready incase one of Ryan's goons appear" she then said before John could reply.

All the man did was nod and grabbed a bullet from his pocket, loading it into his shotgun. He remembered seeing everyone blast things out of their hands, and wasn't that stupid not to know what they were, everyone in Rapture was familiar with it, but he forgot what they were called. "Hey, Alma, I forgot, what are the things you shoot out of your hand called? I mean, I know what they are, I just forgot what they're called" he said sheepishly.

"Their called Plasmids. 'Plasmids are special serums made from processed ADAM that introduce modified stem cells into the body, allowing for the genetic modification and mutation, giving the user what some might call "super powers". Active powers require EVE for use.'" She explained

"It sounded like you were reading right out of a book" John said simply, narrowing his eyes at her

"Yeah, pretty much I was. Haddi copied that right off Wikipedia"

"Oooh..."

**(A/N Here comes the serious part!)**

* * *

When they arrived, John and Alma entered a room heavily guarded by many crazed Splicers, but not crazed enough to be stupid and try to kill one of Atlas' men. John had to give up him ammo and shotgun for the time being, and Alma shut the door behind her, her mouth set into a firm line of fear.

"Alma" a smooth voice rang out "Come ova'ere girlie" a man turned around in a big black chair, showing it was Atlas. The man had blonde short hair, and a white button up shirt. His scan was pale, but a slightly darker shade than Alma's skin tone. It made John wonder how he kept his shirt nice and clean in a place like this.

He had a smirk playing on his lips as she did as ordered to. She stood next to him then forcefully pulled to sit in his lap "Let's remove that nasty mask" he took off the hog's mask and tossed it on the floor carelessly, smiling in a cocky way.**(A/N Yes, Atlas exist in this and he is a douche. If you hate it, go play with your hand)**

Alma tighten her fist in her lap, head raised up, but it was obvious her eyes were looking at the floor behind her bangs with her lips tugged down a bit, feeling obviously uncomfortable. John has seen Atlas do this before out of the two times he has seen the man, and each time, Alma looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Must you always toy with people?" Growled the brunette man.

Atlas ignored what he had said with one hand resting on the arm rest and the other running through Alma's strawberry hair "Listen, boy'o. I have a tweeny favor ta ask of'ya" he said in an ever-so-cocky tone, looking suddenly entertained.

John had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion and feeling a shiver of fear run up his spine. There was something wrong here, every time Atlas does this, from what John had heard, it was always blackmail or something worse.

John didn't reply to what he said and Atlas continued "I wan'tha Commander of Ryan's troops, as tha same as how Ryan wan's Alma'ere" he grinned up at the young woman as she frowned further "All'm gonna do is as'a question or two then kill'er, simple as that" the man shrugged as if it was nothing.

It surprised John that someone would do that. Sure, she was a psychopath, but if it was true that she was Ryan's adopted child, then he probably cared about her deeply and loved her. It was just... sick! Disgusting!

"Wha-" before John finished, Atlas held a hand up

"Give me'er" a sinister smile formed on his lips "and I'll give ya yer sista"

John felt his heart skip a beat, and it was as if the air was knocked out of his lungs as his breath hitched in his throat. Sarah. He was in this hell hole because he was looking for her, Sarah meant the world to him. She disappeared suddenly when she was 15 and he was 14, then he finally got a lead of where she disappeared to. When he entered Rapture, he quickly feared for her life. Then, he ran into Alma and she said she'll help him find her, but on one condition. He needed to join team Atlas. Of course, he agreed immediately.

John felt himself suddenly overwhelmed with anger "Where is she you bastard!" He screamed, storming up to the desk and slamming his hands on the desk in anger, his entire face becoming a scowl. He was suddenly grabbed and struggled back away from the desk, fighting out of the Splicer's grips the best he could manage.

"Keep actin' like that and I'll make sure she dies!" Atlas laughed full heartily, causing Alma to tense up as he wrapped an arm around her neck and snuggle into her shoulder "You'ear that, Al? He might neva see'er again!" He grinned evilly. Alma's bottom lip quivered in fear at his close contact with her, meaning he might actually do it.

John's eyes widen and he quickly stopped struggling, getting slammed up against the wall and guns being pointed at him at all directions. He couldn't belive how much fun Atlas was having with toying with him, screwing up people's life's even more than they are already down in this damn hell hole! It seemed like he was the true psychopath here.

"Now tha's a good boy'o" Atlas gave a sickening smile, snapping his fingers lazily in the air. On command, two men came out with a struggling girl.

She had dirty blond hair that was tied into a hair tie, but most of her hair escaped from it. You couldn't even tell it was tied up a little in the back if you looked at her from the front only. She wore a torn up Big Sister's suit, rips and many parts fallen off. Her eyes were the same color as John's, but more distressed and exhausted, along with pained. Her eyes lit up quickly, all expressions from before quickly left "John!" She gasped in a raspy voice, struggling under the Splicer's grips.

John latched forward, being held back quickly "Sarah! Sarah!" He yelled right back, sounding so pained. He reached out to her while she tried to as well. Hatred for Atlas was at max as he laughed at them trying to get to each other.

"How adorable! Like a five-year ol'trying ta get ta their candy!" He laughed, shaking his head and resting his elbow on the arm rest then hiding his eyes in his hand. Alma felt his arm fall from her waist and on the other arm rest, immediately feeling a little more comfortable.

"John! John, please leave me here, I can find a way out! Just you need to leave this place!" Sarah explained, grunting as she continued to struggle and attempting to get to her younger sibling. A big frown was plastered on her lips.

"No! I'm not leaving without you! That's why I'm here!" John yelled back, eyebrows upwards in worry and confusion. Why was she sacrificing herself now? He was the man in the family since their father left, he needs to protect her the best he can.

"I-"

"Okay, reunion's ova kiddies!" Atlas interrupted Sarah with a smug look, wrapping his arm back around Alma's waist.

"What? NO! NO! JOHN!" Sarah shrieked, reaching out for her brother and kicking and screaming as much as she could, having to be picked up

"SARAH! NO! I CAN'T LOOSE YOU!" John yelled right back, tears threatening to pour out of his eyes. The boy managed to kick on Splicer where it hurt most and elbowed another in the face. He attempted to run after where they took Sarah, but the door, that was actually a part of the wall that opened, had closed. He beat on it as hard as he could "DAMNNIT NO!" He shouted, his voice quivering in sadness of loosing his loosing his sister once again when she was so close to him.

"NO, JOHN!" Her screams continued to get more and more quiet, then they were no longer heard. John fell to his knees, head against the wall and beating on it weakly while mumbling 'no' over and over, but refusing to cry.

Alma's heart ached for the siblings, knowing this was all sick and wrong to do. She remembered being told by John that he was looking for his sister for so many years, and when he realized she was here, his heart skipped a beat in happiness, feeling just a bit closer to finding her, and he told her next time he saw Sarah, he'd give her a big hug and tell her everything would be alright. It didn't happen, which made Alma want to cry at.

"So" Atlas began, just staring ahead of him "Do we have a deal?"

**(A/N DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN! CLIFF HANGER! Actually, he does agree, it's just how it ends really. Of course he's going to agree! John is John! R&R my people's, R&R. If you hated the entire thing, write how trashy this story is! I don't care!**

**John- Sarah ;-;**

**Me- Grow a pair and man up**

**Tayler- LAWL**

**Me- LAWL)**


	2. Beer Talk

**A/N SOOOOO... I dunno what to say, really...**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Beer Talk

* * *

Tayler, being Tayler, roamed the halls of a free territory. She wasn't planning on capturing it, she was just bored and wanted to walk somewhere no one knew about, and she didn't have to deal with Atlas' troops ganging up on her.

She sat down on one of the steps nearby, leaning against the railing and propping up one foot to the same step she was sitting on. Her other leg laid lazily to the side as she snatched up a beer bottle laying on the ground, drinking it up. It tasted terrible, but she didn't care. It was better than no beer at all!

She looked at a party hat on the ground and she popped off the bottle from her lips. How long has it been since she's seen sunlight? It just seemed like a myth now, like it was a dream she had and woke up from it, having to suck up reality.

Tayler moved the bottle in a circle, watching the toxic liquid in swish around and around. It was hypnotizing to watch, just stare into the middle and you can get so lost in it. She tighten her jaw, tearing her eyes from it and looking back up to the worn wallpaper, taking another glump.

Her eyes gazed to a window nearby, watching the fish swim around and the bright neon lights of Rapture. One look and you'd think it'd be the perfect Las Vegas, but no, go inside and its the perfect Hell. Can't blame them, really, she thought so too.

Tayler heard nearby foot steps, taking her pistol out from the back of her skirt and pointing it lazily to the direction she heard the steps from, not removing her eyes from the window, refusing to let go of her precious beer.

A stifle surprised gasp came from the person, and she still didn't look the person's way "You know, Rapture looks so beautiful from the outside, but the inside, it's horrific, ugly, terrible, just disgusting... Like me" she explained, taking another swing of her beverage then removing it from her lips "You just gotta know it better. Maybe that's why I fit in here perfectly" her tone became grim.

Tayler cranked her head to see the man who had shot her, but she just suddenly grinned at his shocked expression "You're the boy who shot me!" She said with excitement, putting her pink gun down and turning so he could see the gauze on her shoulder "Just drinkin' some bear to drain the pain!" She said in a happy tone, taking another swing and moving back in her previous pose.

She looked over at him again and noticed he looked tired and a little worn down, and she knew that expression anywhere "Ha! You really got knocked up, didn't you?" She asked in a cheerful tone, shoving her pistol back behind her skirt.

The man narrowed his eyes at her "I shouldn't be drinking that stuff anyways" he grumbled, rubbing his temple.

"Why? I drink all the time and I'm fine!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Because, I promised someone I'd stay sober for the rest of my life" he mumbled, looking suddenly sad. It was quiet for a moment, and Tayler took another swing.

She scoffed "Good luck with that, kid!" She told him, hoping up.

John narrowed his eyes at her, tightening his fist "Hey, I'm twenty-seven!" He yelled at her, but looked as if he suddenly regretted it, holding his head.

"And I'm twenty-three! It doesn't matter how old you are, you still act like and complain like a kid!" Tayler winked, taking another gulp. She sighed and removed it from her lips with a big smirk, and looking back up at John "So, stop acting like one and I'll stop calling you one!"

"But I'm four years older than you!" He complained once again.

"So?" She replied smugly, bringing her leg down and putting it next to her other one, sitting properly, then patting to the stop next to her. She noticed how suspicious he looked and rolled her eyes, taking her gun off and tossing it into a nearby plant pot "There, I'm harmless" she said.

"You could use one of your Plasmids on me" He then concluded, causing her to groan. She charged up her hand and shot past him, shocking the man. Tayler continued to shoot until most of it was gone, then used Winter Blast to take the fire out.

She then looked up at John "There, I'm fresh out since I have no Eve, now come on, boy" she said in a casual tone, sitting back against the step and crossing her arms. She then grabbed her beer real fast and gulped some down, crossing her arms once again.

John seemed to think about it and sat down next to her, staggering a little "I'm surprised that with all the alcohol in your system that you haven't been burnt up by your own flames" he said in a bored tone, leaning over and clasping his hands together.

Tayler laughed full heartily, putting a hand over her chest and shaking her head "Yep, I'm wondering when that day'll come too!" She said a little too cheerfully, making John's head hurt even worse than before.

"Please, quiet down, will you?" He groaned, rubbing his temples once again and squeezing his eyes shut. He is never drinking again if hang overs are this bad. He cursed the Ryan's troops for getting him to drink, it tasted terrible at first but then good, then he woke up and felt like total crap.

"Ohhh, You'll be okay, boy'o" she said in a teasingly tone and taking another glump of her toxic beverage. She set it down with a loud 'clank', then stretched out.

John's mind switched to Sarah, and what Atlas had offered, or, well, more like ordered. He looked up through his hair with a solemn look, wondering if he should do so or not. He just needed to make sure that she wasn't Ryan's adopted daughter, then everything would be better... it would make it more easier... right?

"Uhm, Hey, Tayler-"

Tayler held up a hand "Before anything else, at least tell me your name. I gotta know the name of the man who was able to shoot me!" She said with a huge grin plastered across her pale features, stretching ear to ear. John could have sworn she was the Cheshire Cat.

"Uhm, John..." he said, not really wanting to give his last name out. He always found it an embarrassing last name, honestly. Sarah and him both always hated it, including their parents, so one day he was planning to change it to 'Smith' or something.

"No last name?"

"Nope"

"Well, mine's Zulif! Tayler Maes Zulif!" She announced proudly, hitting a fist to her chest proudly. Her middle name was always wired, along with her last, but she didn't care. Wired was good! In her mind, at least.

John's eyes widen, as like he never had a headache "You mean, you're the daughter of Julie Zulif and Micheal Zulif?!" He shouted, but then squeezed his eyes shut and held his throbbing head once again. He needed to remember he was on a hang over.

"Yes, the millionaire family Zulif!" She said with a huge smile, but quickly took a swing of her beer she had found, looking a little uncomfortable "Anyways" she said, removing her beer bottle from her lips "Why are you here anyways?" She asked "I thought no one knew of this territory" she said honestly, looking over at him.

John shrugged "I was just walking-"

"No, you were staggering" Tayler quickly interrupted, getting a glare in reply, but a very weak one because of the side effects of the liquor.

"Okay, staggering" he rolled his eyes "But I found this place and saw no one in it, no Splicer's, so it actually felt like a safe place for once in Rapture" he said, playing with his fingers a bit in a nervous way, then John looked up at her "Okay, I have a question for you, Tayler. Why don't you attack me?" He asked her.

Tayler smirked "Well, that's unfair to kill someone outside of the battle field! especially at their weakest time! If you were to attack me, I'd make sure to shoot you in the foot or something then run off as fast as I could! It's really cheap to do it when their drunk or on a hangover" she explained out matter-of-factly.

John stayed quiet for a moment and nodded a bit "Yeah, I guess that's reasonable" he murmured lazily, squeezing his eyes and feeling like puking, but he held it back. He was tried of throwing up, he's done it enough today when he woke up.

"Okay, now my turn to ask! Okay, let's see~!" She put on a playful thinking face on.  
John raised an eye brow at the younger female "What? Your turn? When did this become a game?" He asked her

"Everything in life is a game, silly!" She grinned madly, her eye shinning happily and wickedly. Suddenly, her face became serious "Now I get to ask you four questions! Woo!" She cheered, launching her arms in the air and swinging them around.

"What?!" John shouted, not cringing. His poor hang over had gotten used to the abuse of loud noises, or it just decided to pass. Which ever worked for the man. "Why?" He questioned.

"Well," Tayler began, holding a finger in the air and her other arm holding her legs "You asked 'What' then 'Your turn' then 'When did this become a game?'" She said while mimicking his voice the best she could "And now I have five! You just asked 'Why?'! This game is a lot more fun with you!" The brunette yapped happily.

John narrowed his eyes, tightening his fist in anger at her "Okay then" he said while grinding his teeth "Ask away" he tried his best not to ask something.

"Okay!" The woman clapped her hands together loudly and looked him dead in the eyes, then said in a very serious tone "Are you a virgin?" Her lips in a straight line, eyes wide, hands clasped together while being held to her chest.

John's entire face heated up and he suddenly felt very embarrassed, and uncomfortable "I rather not answer that!" He shouted. They're in a city that's under the sea, while in the middle of an intense Civil War, and she is his enemy just to note down, and she asks if he is a virgin?! He knew she was psychopathic, but that is just wired!

"Sorry, Johnny boy, you needa answer! I answered all of yours! And if you still refuse, I'll have to shoot your foot!" She said with a huge grin, seeming to be dreaming about it all happily.

John didn't know why he was stuck in this situation, and regretted not running away when he had the chance to. A groan escaped his lips and he leaned against the wall with a deep frown, then mumbled something that Tayler couldn't hear.

She leaned over, cupping a hand around her ear playfully and had a huge smirk on her features happily. It was funny to tease people, who wouldn't do it? It really lightens up the mood too around this sluggish hell.

"Yes! Okay? I'm a virgin! Next question!" He shouted, curling his fist angrily, causing Tayler to clap happily

"Okay!" John was honestly shocked how she just dropped the subject with no questions asked. He decided that this psychopath probably wasn't so bad, but at the same time, she was still his enemy... but she seemed so harmless... John concluded maybe she was dangerously nice.

"Now, let's see... Why are you down here?" Her head tilted curiously as she leaned back against the railing while crossing her legs, then straightening out her slightly ripped and very dirty skirt. It had lot's of blood on it, which made you wonder how many people has she actually killed. Tayler crossed her arms and gave a creepy innocent smile.

John's expression switched from surprise, to shock, than distressful. He fidgeted with his hands to show how discomforting this subject was to him, and squirming a bit for a moment. He licked his lips then bit the lower one, as if thinking how he should say it, or just debating if he should tell her or just go running off. His mouth opened, but then closed, and he did it several times before he finally said something

"When I was fourteen, my sister had left. She ran away after trying to convince our mom to move to... well... this underwater city. She was an artist, and was aching to paint how incredibly beautiful it could look down there with all the lights and the fish around it. It was something she loved doing, as if an escape from life" he eyes lit up, smiling as he spoke about his sister "She painted every family portrait we had, adding herself in with a picture she would have taken of her, and she made a lot of money from it. Her savings were really high from something she enjoyed so dearly. She had save around a thousand dollars, and god was our mom proud. That was a lot of money and I was excited for her!" He grinned, playing with his fingers in a much more comfortable fashion, but soon, his face fell and he bit his lip

"But then after a huge fight with our mother... I found out she was gone after my brother had noticed she was gone in the morning for school. He then remembered the fight with our mom and had then got so lost in finding this city, which he then devoted his life to finding her while our mom was brought into deep depression. It only got worse when he disappeared as well one day. He was thirty-one. His disappearance was possibility from drowning, since he was a deep-sea diver, but they still never found his body. She was only fifteen when she disappeared, but is twenty-eight now" he explained to her, itching the back of his head a bit.

"After that happened, my mom soon was diagnosed for poliomyelitis, then died shortly after. I then decided to find my sister and brother, get them back, try to at least find their bodies if it's possible. I haven't seen either" he half lied. He has seen his sister, just not his brother "There is a possibility he's not down here, but my sister, yes" He finished, then let out a long sigh

"That was long" he joked with a small smirk, attempting to lighten the mood up from that way too depressing story.

Tayler grinned "Three more! Okay! Let's see here... What's your brother's name?" She tilted her head curiously once again, looking like a confused pup in a way

"Johnny" he said without thinking, causing the man's eyes to go wide. Sure, she was dangerously nice, but the same time, she was the enemy! She could go out and find him and use him against him! John was slowly panicking inside, but didn't let it show.

"Are you named after him?" She then asked, grabbing up her beer bottle and taking two glumps before setting down with another loud 'clank' and moving her attention back to the older male in front of her with curiosity leeking out of her. That's all that explained her body movement and expressions, pure curiosity.

"Uhm, no... He was named after his father before my mom and him split up, then I was named after my grandfather" he explained to her, a little nervous still.

Tayler nodded and thought about her other two questions carefully, rubbing her chin with a deep thinking face "Let's see... why did your father leave?"

"One thing, he's not MY father, only my sisters and brothers. We're actually half siblings, which I really don't notice it that much" he shrugged while she nodded "But yeah, he was having an affair with my mom's sister, who soon died not long ago, and after she died, he tried going back with my mom. He was quickly rejected." The brown-haired man explained, letting out another sigh "Their father was wired, he always was trying to at least be with someone, and no one wants to date an old man" he laughed with a huge grin. He got what he deserved, being alone for the rest of his life.

"Hmmm... so who is your father" the woman straighten up and sat up with a straight back out of habit with her parents so many years ago. It was honestly something she rather not let go of.

"He was my mother's boyfriend, but quickly broke off with her when he found out she was pregnant with his child. You could say things were hard for my mother, but when we were at ages to do jobs, we quickly helped her" John smiled, resting his elbows on his knees then leaning forward.

A huge grin exploded on Tayler's face "Okay, now, ask me a thing or two!" She said, instantly becoming hyper. She wasn't afraid to hide anything from him, she trusted him if he trusted her with his secrets, they could be enemies who share secrets!

John instantly knew what he was going to ask her "When I walked up to you not long ago, what did you mean by you fit into Rapture perfectly because you're just like it?" John's gaze went over to the surprised woman, but she instantly snapped out of it and held a finger up with a matter-of-factly look on her face

"Well, I have been complimented by many Splicer's, saying I look stunning, especially with my hair let down, I have always been complimented by many people. Before everything when insane, I was always being called cute and adorable, then pass the age of 15, I was called beautiful and very sexy. Ho ho ho, Men" she shook her head with a hand on her cheek "Anyways, I am what you call just gorgeous. But then, inside of me, I am truly terrible" the corner of Tayler's lips tugged up in a playfully smirk, looking down at the ground.

"I love the smell of the flesh, and how it looks, the way it sounds if you step on it. I enjoy watching people go through pain, being a Sadist I am of course. I love just watching death envelope around me, it's something my pain doesn't have to suffer for" she explained, in her own la la land now.

The brunette played with her fingers while tilting her head "It's a perk I developed after my parents death, it's because I want to teach everyone the pain I suffered for their selfish reasons, and what they feel isn't even close to mine or my parents" she explained with a stiff smile, that she refused to remove from her features

"How did your parents die?" John asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion of it all. Sure, he was really bugged out by the whole speech, but it was something that rang out in his head, like he needed to know about it.

Tayler sighed and looked at him, then patted his cheek, feeling the stubble against her smooth hand "Another time, Johnny boy!" She said with a huge grin, then took her hand away and stood up. She grabbed her beer and drank it all down, then threw it against the wall so it smashed into pieces. The psychopath grabbed her pink gun from the plant and putting back behind her skirt, took a few steps, then was gone just like that.

John watched where she had left and rubbed his face. She was interesting, that was for sure, but then he realized he never asked about Ryan at all. A loud groan came out and he shot up, snatching another beer bottle on the floor and throwing it against the wall like Tayler did, but more aggressive. It quickly bounced off the wall instead of shattering and smacked him right in the face  
"DAMNNIT!" John shouted, holding his now aching face.

* * *

**(A/N JOHNNY AND JOHN AND SARAH. WHAT A CREATIVE FAMILY.**

**Why the living Sam's hell did John tell Tayler his past you ask? Well, before everyone begins crying, don't get your panties in a twist. I have your answer. John is a very trusting person and caring, which makes it hard for him to kill people or even hurt them, but if they seem like an extreme threat, he will shoot (As he did to Tayler when he had first met her). He changed his mind about Tayler when he began talking to her, tagging her as 'Dangerously Nice', but he will get confused when she starts being normally forceful and dangerous)**


	3. Big Brother

**CHAPTER 3**

**Big Brother**

* * *

Alma walked through the halls of their new territory, noticing a poster pressed against the ruined wallpaper of the wall. Her body tensed up in answer, her lips frowning deeply with anger as she read the poster. It said _**'WHO IS ATLAS?'**_ causing her to feel peeved off.

She grabbed the top of the poster and ripped it down with frustration, _I will not tolerate this kind of posters in Atlas' territory!_ She shrieked in her head, crumbling it into a tight ball and shoving it into a satchel she had around her shoulder, then storming down the hall.

Alma then finally saw what she had done and froze in shock, her lips parting in surprise of her own actions. She was defending Atlas. _Atlas_. He was someone she hated, so she should have enjoyed seeing things questioning Atlas in any way... Why was she feeling so protective?

Footsteps echoed off of the hallway walls and she realized she had a few tears slip out, which just plain out baffled her. The woman wiped her covered eyes and glad no one could see them at all. She charged up her hand up electricity if it was an enemy. Even though they had taken over, there could be more of Ryan's goons lurking around...

"Alma!" It was John, to her relief. The electricity from her hands had disappeared, and a sigh escaped her lips. She pressed them back into a straight line, turning to the male whom didn't fail to shock her when she saw a brown shard jagged in his forehead. Her lips parted slightly in surprise.

"Uhm, can you help me?" He asked her sheepishly, his droopy eyes looking down at her as he scratched the side of his stubble cheek. John seemed fine with it from the outside, but it probably hurt to have a chunk of glass in your forehead

"What happened?" Alma asked, looking at the wound more closely with her hidden eyes

"Well, I got frustrated and threw a beer bottle against the wall, but then it bounced off without breaking and smacked me instead, then deciding to break at that moment" he explained, biting his lip in embarrassment.

"You've got to be kidding me" Alma whispered, shaking her head and frowning "This is going to hurt, so here" she dug through her satchel and pulled out the poster from before "bite down on this" without a reply, she shoved the paper in his mouth with a small, rare smirk.

John said something, but it was muffled from the paper lunged in his throat "I have no idea what you said, so I'll guess that you're ready" she grabbed the back of his head and moved her other hand to the shard, gripping on it "On three, okay?" She told him and the man nodded.

"One..." she began but suddenly yanked the shard out forcefully without getting to three, causing John to have a muffled scream. The man held his bleeding forehead, squatting down in intense pain then looking up with big eyes, paper still in his mouth, and near tears.

"Oh suck it up" Alma told him, lips in a straight, disapproving motion. She yanked the paper from between his teeth and just tossed it to the side lazily, finding no reason to throw it away in a trash bin. _Rapture is already ugly, and it couldn't possibly get worse._

Her attention switched back to the man in front of her, crossing her arms "So, are you really going to take Tayler?" She asked him, lips tugging down in confusion.

John stood up, pressing his sleeve to his bleeding forehead "Well" he winced from the pain throbbing in his head "I don't know, it just feels... wrong" he explained to her sadly, feeling both guilt and pain. Guilt because he might have to allow a woman die by his hands, he already felt bad for shooting her in the first place, then pain because of the shard being forced out of his poor forehead.

"'Wrong'?" Alma frowned completely in anger "'_Wrong_'?!" John winced at her loud tone "That isn't _wrong_! There is nothing _wrong_ about it! She is a psychopath, enjoying killing people and watching them suffer! She has killed Little Sisters for fucks sake!" She shrieked, curling her fist angrily and puffing her chest out.

John glared at Alma "Well, have you actually seen her kill a Little Sister?!" He shouted right back, in a firm tone.

The woman seemed to be in surprise, her lips becoming a straight line of realization. She kept her chest puffed out and fist curled, but was obviously cornered in the conversation "Y-Yes!" She lied, then crossed her arms in secret defeat "But that's not important, your blood is going everywhere, so let's bandage it up" she said quickly, changing the subject in discomfort.

**(A/N At this point, It was night-time at 12:30 in the morning and the fire alarm suddenly went on, then off e.e)**

John wanted to continue the conversation, but didn't want to make her speak of things she rather not. For two reasons, that is. One, he wasn't someone who forced others into things, and two, she was one strong girl and he could get zapped down in matter of seconds. John sighed and nodded in agreement, heading to the Apartment district they took over three weeks ago, which was before the time John arrived.

* * *

Tayler wandered off with out a care in the world, just wondering if she could find a Splicer or two to kill for some entertainment. Nothing fun happened at night-time! It was such a boring time during weeks, no action was ever even going on in day time since Atlas' team never attack them at all, Ryan's men always makes the first move. Well, she guessed it was night, because the water would become darker and darker, but they were at the bottom of the sea, so it was hard to tell when it was morning, and when it was night.

She didn't care much, though. Maybe they could play tomorrow... oh how much fun that can be, then she could go after John! They were planning on hitting Arcadia, and Tayler had high hopes of stealing the territory since she loved watching the beautiful flowers bloom. She heard rumors about how something was going up with Arcadia, and Atlas' team were dodging it as if it was the black plague, which just made it much more easier to steal! But they weren't actually stealing. It's not stealing when you take something some one else doesn't want!

Gazing out on her thoughts, she wandered her way into a very open area, making her an easy target for anyone really. She was too busy thinking about the flowers that would soon be hers to notice the old Splicer sneaking up behind her, then slamming a bag over her head and using some kind of rope or string to tie the bag into place around her head. She couldn't tell how thick the rope was, but it was thin, so she guessed just some string, which was much easier since string is much more easier to break since it was thinner.

The psychopath breathed out in shock, then had trouble breathing in the first place because of the line being tightly tied around her neck. She panicked in her mind, not really knowing what would happen, so she reached for her pink pistol only to have it snatched away "This'll be a good'ol trophy, eh?" The gruff voice cackled loudly, shoving her to the ground and using something to tie her wrist together. _It's string_, she realized in her mind from the way it felt against her skin and how thin it was.

The old man, from which she guessed, forced her over his shoulders with a lazy swing, but not without staggering a bit from the new weight taking a toll upon him.

Tayler would have used her Plasmids, but remembered she never charged herself up with EVE after her encounter with John. She couldn't help but curse him name for the time being, but she quickly got over it. She could find a way around this... at some time...

She struggled the best she could, earning another cackle "The infamous psychopath Tayler is finally taken down by a fat Splicer! How pathetic!" He continued with a very ugly laugh "She even used up all her EVE, how disappointing" the man joked, causing Tayler to growl under intense anger towards the man. If she could, she'd burn off his head and carve his skull into a hanger.

The psychopath's eyes widen when she felt a heavy hand on her bottom and him whispering "Maybe I can have some fun with you first?" He purred disgustingly

"In your dreams, fat ass!" Tayler hissed, kicking him where it hurt most which caused him to let go from the pain she brought onto him. Her shallow breathing continued, filling the bag that was over her head with hot air, making it harder and harder to breathe slowly. _Damn Carbon Dioxide! _She cried out in her head. She struggled to get the string off from around her neck, but it was a failure since her hands were tied behind her.

The brunette was about to move her arms under her legs when the fat Splicer recovered and with a big meaty hand, grabbed the back of her wrapped neck and slammed her head against the wall. The woman felt a sudden dizziness, black dots covering her vision of the bag in front of her head, feeling herself slip away into the abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

John sighed as his head was being wrapped up after a huge fight with Alma when she poured alcohol into his wound to heal it, which hurt like hell just to note to you all, then it was stinging and throbbing even worse, tickling a bit from it cleaning all the germs out.

When Alma finished, his shaggy, messy hair looked worse than before, making her lips curl up in amusement, but quickly removed it "Well" she cleared her throat "You'll be fine, I just have to wrap it up once again tomorrow to make sure it's okay during then" she told him with a nod, her lips forming their regular straight, firm line.

John nodded, a bit suspicious, then got up from where he was sitting, instantly feeling dizzy. He held his head, blinking rapidly "Sit down and rest" Alma ordered him with a deep from of aggravation "If it opens up again, I'm not taking care of it" she said in a stubborn tone. He shook his head with a tiny sigh, walking once his vision was clear.

His attention went back to her "I'll be fine" he waved off, even though he felt even worse than before when he was sitting. The man walked to his living room, frowning as he walked to the front door and watching it open automatically

"Alright then. When your forehead is gushing blood don't go blaming me" she told him lazily walking up behind him and following his lead as he left the apartment, walking down the steps. A soft static went off in her head and after a moment, her lips parted in surprise, a small gasp escaping "Hey, John..." she mumbled, her lips still staying parted.

John stopped, one hand on the railing with on foot up on a step then another on a lower one, and turned around to face Alma "Yeah?" He raised a brow, then could tell how shocked she was at the moment "Are you okay?" He asked with worry, his eyes quickly become sadden. He reached out and put a hand on her forearm.

"Uhm, You remember how you were _supposed_ to capture Tayler?" She told him, gripping onto the railing rightly, watching him nod. John had a bad feeling on where this was going since she said, 'Supposed'. "Well, a Splicer saw her walking along and took her, she had no EVE and couldn't use her Plasmids, then they took her gun and she's in holding right now" she explained to him, regaining herself and her lips back into a firm line.

John felt his heart drop, knowing he'll never get Sarah back this way. When Atlas said he wanted John to find Tayler, he meant _John_, and only John. There was still hope he would still hand over his sister, but most likely not. Tayler on top of that was taken because she couldn't use her Plasmids, because of him. He caused that to happen and felt so guilty. He gripped tightly onto the rail, causing his knuckles to turn white.

She shrugged his hand off "I need to head to Atlas now" she told him, suddenly seeming very fearful for herself. She walked past John down the steps, but he placed a hand on her shoulder

"What does he do to you, Alma?" He asked her in a whisper of sympathy, giving her shoulder a slight squeeze as to comfort her in some way. The way Atlas acted around her was just... wrong. He would seem so flirty and forceful on her, and it disgusted John to think about what he did to her when no one was around.

Alma didn't look back, she was quiet for a while until she shoved his hand away "He is kind. He never Does anything in any way. Things are kind. He's not Nasty to me. Only kind Things to me." she told him stiffly, continuing her way down the stairs.

The way she had said it was so... rehearsed... as if she had it planned out for anyone who asked. It wasn't something Atlas made her say, he'd make it more natural, sounding to be less suspicious, but for now, John brushed it off since the more important matter was Tayler, and her being locked up by Atlas... and she was going to die if John didn't act fast.

* * *

Tayler woke up, lying on the ground. She was in a very dark room, as cliché as it may sound, but yeah, dark. She would had stood up, but her arms were cuffed to a wall, along with her legs... so she wasn't lying down... _Well_, the woman sighed at the very much wiredness and tried wrestling out of the locks keeping her bound, but, no avail.

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as she gave up, slumping down. It was annoying since she was pretty much useless at the moment, but when someone unlocked her, she'll bolt away. Okay, she just needed to ready herself up, _needa be ready..._

She waited... and waited... then nothing happened. She soon brought her guard down, but a door opening caused her to jump in surprise and see the man she hated the most. He was someone who made her clench her fist at just his name.

"Atlas" she hissed, her mouth tasting bitter from just saying his name. Tayler knew that she was being taken by Atlas' troops, but that didn't mean she thought she was going to face Atlas himself. She has only met him once, and that's when she was younger and knew nothing about her soon-to-be forever enemy.

"It's been a bloody lon'time, eh, Tayler?" Atlas said

"You're as cocky as ever, huh you little bastard?" She scowled, hatred building up inside of her by the second. He was the only person that would ever make her mad, or feel extreme disgust inside. She would enjoy murdering him one day... She'd draw insults on the wall about him with his own blood...

"Of course, 'hen I won' be me!" The man laughed wickedly, making Tayler have the urge to rip out of the boundings and beat him to a pulp

"Yeah. No one can replace a jack ass as yourself" the psychopath replied, trying to keep her cool. She couldn't burst out on him too much or he'll continue screwing around with her in his twisted way. He was worse than Tayler herself.

Atlas walked up to her, grabbing onto her chin forcefully, slowly creating bruises on that area "Looks like ya grown quite a vocabulary" he told her in a low hiss "Well, les hope it won' interrupt the questions I needa ask ya" he whispered, then shoved her head away as he backed away and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'll never answer if you keep me up here, locked up like a bloody lab rat!" she tried compromising, tightening her fist with a huge frown plastered across her face.

"Oooo, I'mma hafta object that, girlie! I have otha... tactics ta gettin' ya ta talk" he told her, walking up to her again "And there's a 99% chance of it workin'" he said in a smooth voice, cupping her cheek. He had a huge grin on his face, but it went away when Tayler bit his hand.

Her teeth sunk in deeply, enough to draw blood, and enough to get in _a lot_ of trouble with Atlas. He grabbed her throat with his other hand and pressed down hard "Ya little bitch!" He screamed, watching her release his hand and swallow the blood with a wide smirk across her face

"That's me" she said in a mockingly cocky tone. One thing she had to admit was that his blood was delicious.

Atlas looked up with angry eyes, bringing his hand back and slapping her across the face, then brought his leg up and shoved his foot into her stomach in one swift motion, getting a grunt from her when he kicked her in the abdomen. He got real close to her face, centimeters from hers "I'll torture ya until ye cry out for me to kill ya" he whispered with narrowed eyes.

**(A/N _GOD, _the only thing I could focus on was the sexual tension... Spoiler Alert, they don't hook up, and I wish they did :/)**

* * *

Tayler didn't know how long Atlas was kicking, punching, burning her, but it felt like hours had passed under the torture. She was still chained to the wall, which was worse since she was so vulnerable to him. When he left, she didn't feel safe. She will never feel safe down here. The young woman would stay awake for as long as possible to find an escape, and she would study the locks against her wrist and ankles.

It was hard, and she couldn't find anything out. It would be a long time until the chains would wear out and rust down from how moist they were. There was a puddle nearby by, so Tayler threw the chain to it so it could rust down a lot faster. She kept it in there for the entire time she was alone, knowing it'll take a while. Her mind switched on what she'll do when out. There was nothing in this room, and she can't rely on her skills itself. She had no idea how to attack someone with her legs and arms. The only skills she had was with her pink pistol and Plasmids, which she were amazing at. Along with reflexes.

The psychopath sighed, knowing it was risky, but she had to try to leave by just attacking with her bare hands. She was thinking on how she could, knowing it wasn't going to work out well, and if it did, then Atlas has to get some new men. With her reflexes, she would be able to dodge their attacks.

Tayler now had the plan laid out before her when the door suddenly burst open and a surprising figure was shown.

It.

Was.

A.

Freaking.

Big.

Sister.

Who knew this would happen? A big sister saving her? Maybe it was someone she knew when she was younger coming to her rescue!... but then again, Tayler made fun of everyone she knew and caused their lives into a living hell. She was such a nice person.

The psychopath backed up quickly, knowing that she was now defenseless as the door shut behind the big sister "Oh _shit_, don't kill me! Don't!" She yelled, tightening her fist as she shook her feet like crazy. She was only bruising herself, though.

_Distraction, I need a distraction!_

"Wait!" She yelled, halting the Big Sister "Listen, Listen... just... let me apologize for... things I have done in my life! Yeah, that's a way I've always wanted to die! Just let the burden off of my shoulders!" She knew it wasn't going to work, but surprisingly enough, the Big Sister just sat there. Who knew they could be so understanding?

"U-uhm, well in alphabetical order! Abigail I'm sorry for shoving peanut butter down your shirt when we were six, then adding jelly along with it... then sorry for breaking your leg, because it was actually on purpose. Benito- I'm sorry for putting oatmeal in your bra. You were just such a creepy aunt and I couldn't resist it..." the list continued on and on with more bizarre things she has done to surprisingly a lot of people.

And yes, she's being completely truthful.

The next hour had passed by and she was at it. "Mom! I'm sorry for eating those stamps from seattle. And yes, I did drown the cat. I didn't mean to, I swear! I just thought she was a floaty! But she has eight more lives, so it's good-" The Big Sister, who was now sitting on the floor criss cross, had gotten up and Tayler panicked, not having an idea by then.

"Oh crab cakes!" She cried, then realized, as much as she hated to say it, Atlas' men could help her if she screamed loud enough "HEeelp!" She shrieked, "He-" the Big Sisters hand clamped over her mouth, causing her to shake her head in attempt to be free.

"Shut up you idiot!" Hissed the Big Sister, surprising the psychopath. _It talked! And it sounds so familiar! And the voice was male! Oh god this changes _everything_!_

The Big Sister took its hand away as she let go, taking the helmet off to show John's head. He looked exhausted, glaring at Tayler "You need to shut up or Atlas is going to come" he whispered harshly, looking at her chains and taking an EVE out of no where, handing it over to her "Here, use this and bust out of your chains. And hurry up!" He rushed.

"John? Who knew a Big Sister's suit fit you so well? You should really start working out" Tayler said in a playful tone "Maybe they should start making Big Brother suits as well?" She stated out with a shrug, looking very cocky. Hey, he was at a lower level than her, the least she can do is make fun of him a bit. She missed getting reactions unlike Atlas who had his own response.

A glare was shot her way, and before she grabbed the EVE, he snatched it away from her grasp "Do you want to leave or not?" John scowled at her, narrowing his eyes under anger. The nerve of this girl, he's trying to save her and she replies in a rude manner.

Tayler puffed her cheeks "Of course I do, now gimmie!" She snatched the EVE greedily, then brought it to her wrist and injected herself with it "Ahh, that's better! I can feel it all back now!" She dropped the syringe and flexed her hand a bit before snapping her fingers and a flame appearing on the tips of her chewed off nails. She stuck the open flame under the chains and watched it melt. She did it with all four and was free "That's better, but they're still noisy as hell!" She complained, then watched John. She was right, remaining chains hanging off the cuffs dragged on the floor, causing a scraping sound.

"Come on" he told her, ignoring the chains "We need to get your gun back" he explained and turned around, heading to the door. He opened it and looked around, grabbing a pistol off of a passed out Splicer.

"Where's your shot-gun?" Tayler asked as she gave the Splicers sad looks, just urging to kill them. It was such a habit to do so.

"Shh, you need to stay quiet" he whispered in a hiss, shooting his head to her direction, face in a hard scowl when seeing her drooling over the Splicers. "No, you cannot kill them" he said quietly.

"But... but didn't they see your face? They'll turn you into Atlas!" She begged, looking so eager and blood thirsty. She just needed to kill one person! _No one'll miss him at all, Come on! It's unfair! This is no time to be picky!_

"I had my helmet on" he said, lifting the object up in his hands. He then tossed it to the ground, having to reason to keep a hold onto the sphere "On top of that, I hit the back of their heads pretty hard. I doubt anything will be remembered from them" he explained, looking down at the Splicers motionless bodies. Well, besides the breathing.

"...Dammnit" she whispered with a pout.

_John is such a meanie! Just like Daddy! _Tayler cried out in her head

It ran over John's mind that she really seemed to love killing, which caused a shock of fear run through him as he watched her "Okay" he said, shaking his head "Let's go, we need to escape" he then mumbled.

Walking on, John kept his eyes glued to his surroundings so that he could keep an eye out for any of Atlas' men, also keeping an eye out on how he had gotten in there in the first place, which was by crawling through a vent and spotting a dead big sister that some other members of Atlas' group had killed off, but never bothered to actually dispose of it. That's how he had gotten the big sister suit in the first place.

Tayler watched and followed quietly, looking ever-so-eager to do some killing, which had frighten John even more than before. He really didn't understand why he had decided to save Tayler any way, he could have backed out at any moment, he could have just left that room when he saw her in it... even though she was real funny.

_It's was because I want Sarah back..._ he knew if Atlas is going to give her back, he had to hand Tayler over himself. That is, _if_ he's going to give her back... he shook his head vigorously and stared back ahead of him, noticing how loud the chains were. They could attract unwanted attention from some unwanted people.

"Hey" he spoke up, cranking his head slightly to look at the woman "Can't you do something about those chains? I don't want to get caught" he explained to her in a hushed tone.

Tayler smirked "You mean that some of Atlas' goons'll come down on here and fight us?" She asked in a very devilish tone, smirking with an evil glint in her eye.

John instantly caught on what she planned to do, and before she began shaking the chains to attract that unwanted attention, he grabbed onto her quickly and picked her up "Don't you dare!" He grunted, realizing how heavy she exactly was. Tayler began trashing around, shaking the chains as much as she could. The man slammed her against the wall and held her wrist, standing on her feet and breathing heavily "Listen, listen!" He whispered loudly, head butting with her in attempt to calm her down.

The woman whined and held her head down from the pain and trying to hide her face. "Owwwie, that wasn't nice" she cried out, looking up with a grumpy look.

At that moment John noticed how bad she looked with the light shinning on her from the worn out light bulbs. Her face had been bruised badly with a fresh burn across her ear, that burned off the top of her ear actually. His eyes went to her hair, seeing it was in a mess, and her bangs that were once clipped up neatly, they were now messy while still covering her eye while the rest of her hair, that used to be in a bun, was now hanging down to the middle of her back, completely tangled and matted in blood. Her blood.

"You done checking me out?" She hissed angrily, the tips of her fingers becoming orange and yellow with fire.

John ignored that comment, seeing she was in a bad mood from not getting what she wanted "Listen, I'll let you kill who ever you want when we get out of Atlas' territory, okay? " he explained with a sigh, refusing to let go until she agreed.

At that, her face instantly lit up "Really? Okay!" She squealed happily, the flames on her finger tips instantly disappearing from sight. John let her go and the psychopath made sure not to let her chains drag by getting her to burn off the remaining chains to the cuffs so they no longer dragged.

John grumbled a faint insult under his breath, then turned around to move his attention back to the hallway. His eyes darted cautiously around the area, taking slow and light steps. He didn't do much good on the sneak skills as his shoes were heavy metal, and would make clanking noises if he wasn't carful enough.

Tayler just walked without a care, her feet slamming to the floor and not making a single sound no matter how loud her feet slapped against the floor. John just stared at her, baffled by her confidence she had when she was in th enemies base. With an enemy. An enemy whom was afraid of his own team.

Tayler's eyes wandered to the roof, and she then traced her eyes across the ruined floor. She picked up a piece of rubble off the floor and looked back up at the ceiling. When John followed her gaze, he noticed she was looking at an air vent. His eyes widen and ran up after her, not caring for the noises his shoes made "Tayler!" He shouted.

It was too late.

She threw the rock up into the air duct, and it broke the metal. A loud siren broke out and all the psychopath did was grin. She twisted her head to look at John "Let's go, Johnny boy" she cheered. crouching down, she shot up when she jumped and grabbed onto the edge of the vent. Lifting herself up effortlessly, the young adult didn't make any signals that she was still there with John after she disappeared into the air vent until she stuck her hand out "Come on!" She shouted over the sirens.

John saw no choice. If he stayed, Atlas' troops would get him and take away Sarah from him for sure. Then he'd be killed on the spot, most likely, and he is not letting Sarah lose two brothers. He had to act fast, because there is no way he's staying. He latched onto the woman's hand and she lifted him up, grunting slightly.

He was exposed to a cramped air duct, and he looked around, seeing it was pitch black besides the faint light from where the air duct had holes and where the openings were to let air out. He looked around, letting his eyes lay on Tayler, whom was already crawling through carelessly

"Come on, we have to keep moving. They'll figure out that we're in here and take us, so you gotta hurry!" She cheered in a whisper, then continued crawling. John followed in suit, not exactly being able to move as quietly because of the metal shoes and knee protectors. She giggled at the noise he was making from up ahead of her, causing his eyes to roll.

This was not the time to be giggling.

"Stop giggling" he hissed "You're going to attract even more attention to us" he grumbled, watching each hole they passed by "But of course, you want to attract all kinds of attention to us" he said in a weak sarcastic tone.

"Neh, you can't even do sarcasm right! How sad" she giggled once again, and he pushed her bottom

"Just go!" He growled.

The psychopath huffed and continued, but she stopped abruptly, causing John to smack his head into her butt.** (Lolzbutt)** He backed up in surprise, but then narrowed his eyes at the brown-headed adult in front of him "Goddamit, Ta-"

**BAM!**

Tayler scrambled back, pushing John back into a sitting position. A hand was over her chest as she breathed heavily, obviously shocked by the bullet. She looked up at John and pressed a finger to her lips, motioning him to calm his breathing as well.

**BAM!**

Another bullet came from behind John, causing them both to scream "GO! GO! GO!" John cried out, pushing her forward, but ended up scrambling over her. He took the lead, and they climbed loudly through the vents. They didn't care about being noisy now, they just wanted to get out.

**BAM!**

John and Tayler flinched as a new hole was created in front of them "Back, back, back!" John screeched, turning around as Tayler did. They came upon a decision of going left or right.

"Right!" Tayler chirped, going down that way.

**BAM!**

"OPPOSITE OF RIGHT!" She screeched, backing up and pushing John to the air vent on the left.

John's heart was pounding louder than drums under the constant fear of being shot. Beads of sweat went down his brow, not having much air going through the vent because one, the vent didn't work; two, it was a tight closed in space and he was in there with another human being.

**BAM!**

John cried out loudly, clenching onto his hand. It had been shot, and pain swelled through it. He stopped, wincing and holding back a sob. Tayler snapped at him "Stop crying and go!" Then pushed him along. He tried his best not to put much weight on his hand, but no avail. He couldn't crawl without his right hand, so he was screwed there.

They navigated their way through the air ducts, and all shooting stopped as they finally found their way out. They tumbled out, seeing a person standing outside, waiting for them. It caused their breaths hitch in both of their throats when they realized who it was.

* * *

**A/N who could it be, neh~ ;)**


End file.
